


You are useless

by StrangeReflexion



Series: Regards [5]
Category: Third Watch
Genre: 55-David, Gen, Writober
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26975860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeReflexion/pseuds/StrangeReflexion
Summary: /!\Disclaimer : La série ne m'appartient pas et j'écris pour le plaisir. Je ne touche évidemment pas d'argent.
Series: Regards [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968607





	You are useless

**Author's Note:**

> /!\ Disclaimer : La série ne m'appartient pas et j'écris pour le plaisir. Je ne touche évidemment pas d'argent.

Bosco était assis à un bureau, occupé à remplir une tonne de paperasse. C’était la fin d’une très longue nuit. Particulièrement compliquée, aussi. Il se passait beaucoup de choses pendant un black-out. C’était le cas à chaque fois. Mais ce jour-là avait eu quelque chose de différent, et Bosco en était plus affecté qu’il ne l’aurait imaginé. 

Il ne cessait de repenser aux paroles de Faith, un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Et plus il essayait de ne pas le faire, plus elles revenaient en force dans son esprit.

« Eh, comment ça va ? lui avait-il demandé en s’approchant d’elle dans le couloir de l’hôpital.  
\- Est-ce que tu l’as vu me pousser ? avait demandé à son tour Faith, de but en blanc, ignorant sa question.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Proctor ! Elle a posé la main sur moi !  
\- Faith… avait-il alors tenté de la tempérer car il y avait plus important à gérer.  
\- Je me suis toujours montrée sympa envers cette poufiasse, et elle m’a poussé ! Non mais franchement pour qui elle se prend, non ?! s’était-elle importée, cherchant à le prendre à partie sur la fin. Mais comme Bosco n’avait pas réagi, elle avait continué sur sa lancée : Elle a posé la main sur moi ! Je m’en fous que je sois pas en uniforme, je suis un officier de police ! Et on ne pousse jamais un flic ! Jamais !! »

Il s’était contenté de hocher la tête, la laissant évacuer la pression – elle en avait apparemment bien besoin – évitant son regard autant que possible. Puis, lorsqu’elle s’était enfin tue, il avait tenté de réorienter la conversation sur Fred.

« Est-ce que tu penses-  
\- Je veux qu’on l’arrête, avait soudain déclaré Faith d’un ton ferme.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Tu vas l’arrêter, Bosco, ou il faut que je le fasse ? »

Le regard que Faith lui avait lancé à ce moment-là lui en avait dit long sur le sérieux de sa requête. Néanmoins il avait secoué la tête, refusant de rentrer dans son jeu.

« Je vais pas arrêter Proctor.  
\- Ah non ? avait-elle répliqué, sincèrement contrariée par sa réponse. Et pourquoi ça ? C’est la seule chose où tu excelles ! Tu te sers jamais de ta tête. T’as aucun sens de la discrétion. Tu n’aides jamais qui que ce soit, tout ce que tu fais c’est arrêter tout le monde ! Enfin sauf si c’est moi qui te le demande, on dirait… On fait équipe tous les deux, Bosco ! Tu dois me couvrir, être là pour moi ! Je fais toujours tout pour toi, et toi t’es jamais là quand j’en ai besoin ! Jamais !! J’arrête pas de te sortir de la merde et j’en ai ras-le-bol ! J’en ai… J’en ai marre de toi ! T’es… »

Faith n’avait interrompu son monologue que par manque d’air. Noyée dans ses émotions, elle avait commencé à hyperventiler. Ça ne l’avait pourtant pas empêché de continuer, après quelques secondes.

« T’es… tellement immature et t’es… t’es jamais fiable… en gros t’es inutile. Tu comprends ? Tu es inutile ! avait-elle repris, luttant avec ses mots.  
\- T’as prévenu tes enfants ? lui avait-il demandé avec un ton calme qui détonnait face à la colère de Faith.  
\- Oh mon dieu… avait-elle murmuré en réalisant. Oh mon dieu, mais qu’est-ce que je vais leur dire ?  
\- Je vais les chercher. »

Il savait que Faith n’avait pas vraiment voulu lui dire toutes ces choses. Il avait vu à quel point elle était désolée, sincèrement désolée. Elle avait semblé ne pas savoir comment réagir en sa présence. Pourtant, en dépit de tout ça et même s’il était blessé par ses propos, Bosco savait que tout cette fatigue et frustration ne sortaient pas de nulle-part.

Il n’était peut-être pas aussi inutile qu’elle l’avait dit – il avait bien le meilleur taux d’arrestations de la soirée, lui avait-on dit quelques minutes plus tôt – mais il était effectivement un putain d’égoïste. Là-dessus elle avait complètement raison. Elle n’était d’ailleurs pas première à lui dire cela. En fait, un paquet de gens lui avaient fait remarquer son égoïsme au fil des ans, mais il n’avait jamais voulu écouter. Pire encore : il s’en moquait totalement. Encore une belle preuve de son égoïsme, hein ?

Bosco soupira pour ce qui semblait être la millionième fois depuis qu’il était rentré au poste, un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Soudain, il se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea vers les cellules. Pour quelque raison, il avait envie de faire mieux. C’est pourquoi il avait pris la décision de faire libérer Latrell et détruire les preuves qui le retenaient là pour possession de drogue et l’empêchait de poursuivre un avenir brillant de secouriste. 

Il ne s’était pourtant jamais préoccupé de l’avis des gens, avant. Mais avec Faith… les choses étaient différentes. Il détestait ce qu’il avait vu dans ses yeux ce soir, à l’hôpital. Ce n’était pas de cette façon-là qu’il voulait qu’elle le regarde. Comme s’il était l’ennemi.


End file.
